True Love Always Finds A Way
by xxerubadhrielxx
Summary: Its a DMHG fanfic. Draco and Hermione end up both being head boy and girl, soon they begin to discover feelings for each other. But will both of them put their stubborness behind them? And do they know that true love always finds a way?


The story starts off with Hermione Granger walking onto platform 9 ¾ on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to meet her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. She was really glad to be seeing them again she had missed them a lot. Hermione herself had changed a lot since they last saw her. She found the magic of make-up, hair straightners and fashion shops. She had also had her fair share of boyfriends over the holidays but was still a virgin as she wanted to keep herself till her wedding day so that it would be more special. She was now going to be a 6th year and also the new Head Girl.

She was wearing a short denim skirt a white top with black writing that said No Car, No Money, No chance that showed her new belly bar she convinced her parents to let her get. She definitely looked different than her usual baggy top and trousers that she would have normally worn. She stood for a minute looking for her two best friends but Harry saw her first!

"WOW" said Harry absolutely gob smacked! He couldn't believe his eyes Hermione looked like a super model.

"Who is that fine looking girl over there, I would love to get into her if you get what I mean Harry" said Ron who still didn't realise that it was his best friend Hermione 'Herms' Granger he was talking about.

When Harry finally closed his mouth and wiped off the droole that was on his chin he said "Ron I do hope you know that fine looking girl you're talking about is Hermione"

Ron's chin hit the floor! Hermione then saw them and came rushing over.

"Hey you guys how have you been? I've missed you two loads"

Harry and Ron both replied "We're fine thank you wow you've certainly changed a lot"

"Yeah well I felt I really needed a change" she smiled.

They then they boarded the train but Hermione went to the Head's cart since she was the new Head Girl but walking over she remembered a nasty thought. She knew Draco Malfoy the only person she has truly hated would be Head Boy. She expected to get there and for him to start on his pathetic name calling and for the whole train journey to be a complete nightmare but when she did enter the cart she didn't see a snake but a tall, platinum blonde and sexy guy. Her head then kicked back in and said "DRACO 'FERRET' MALFOY!" she just went, sat down and said nothing. Draco then glanced up and thought "DAMN she is fine! Look at that body and oh my god she actually has big tits"then shook his head "its still mudblood Granger in side of that fine body" and looked out the window then one minute later Professor McGonagall walked in to tell them about the duties as Head boy and girl. Hermione and Draco both were not really listening but kept thinking why they were attracted to each other. McGonagall then said something that both made them jump. That they would be sharing a dorm. McGonagall then went on "You will have separate bedrooms but you will be sharing a living room and bathroom."

They looked at each other as if I am NOT sharing anything with YOU! McGonagall then left and Hermione and Draco looked at each other with anger. Draco the broke the silence

"Nice wrack Granger when did you get those?"

"Fuck off Malfoy" Hermione replied.

"Hey! Pretty harsh language coming from Little Miss Perfect Granger".

Hermione then said "Well you will find I have changed quite a bit from last year Malfoy not that you would notice anyway"

The train then stopped, Hermione then got up and was walking off when suddenly Draco wrapped his hands around her and whispered in her ear

"Nice ass Granger" she pushed him off then he gave her his famous smirk.

She was outraged but at the same time really liked how Malfoy's arms felt around her.

She just shook it off and went to find Harry and Ron again. She decided not to tell

them about what Malfoy said because she knew that they would both freak out.

When they got to Hogwarts and after the sorting ceremony Hermione and Draco were took to their dorm. They were brought to a picture a lion and a snake playing Wizarding Chess. McGonagall told them the password was Crape Diem. The picture flew open and they walked into a beautifully decorated dorm. All the furniture was antique with a massive fireplace that was already burning in the middle of the living room. Hermione looked over but Draco was already in his room. She kind of skipped to hers really excited to see what it will look like. When she opened the door she gasped it was beautiful full of reds and gold's very Giffindor. She guessed Malfoy's would be full of greens and silvers since he was a Slytheren. She looked around her room it was definitely bigger than her room at home, she unpacked all her things and was pretty knackered then she saw a golden door and was very intrigued to find out what was behind it. She turned the golden knob on the door and was gob smacked.

"Wow this bathroom is fucking great!"

Suddenly she heard another voice.

tut tut "Watch the language Granger"

Hermione looked over to the massive swimming pool that was in front of her and saw Malfoy sitting in the crystal blue water completely naked, his finely toned six pack was dripping with water and he was the most sexiest naked guy she had ever seen (actually he was the only naked guy she had ever seen) . Her body just wanted to strip off and jump in there with him but her mind told her to just ignore him and walk back into her room. She decided to listen to her mind and not her hormones. Hermione gave him a hateful look and stormed into her own room. She ran over to her bed and lay down. She must of fell asleep because it was now about an hour later. She remembered seeing a sauna in the bathroom and thought she'd go lay in there for a while. She put her favourite pink bikini on and peeked through the door to make sure Malfoy was gone and he was. Inside the sauna was great it bigger inside that it looked. She poured on some water onto the coals and lay down. About five minutes later she heard the door on the sauna shut. Hermione sat up and saw Malfoy in his towel. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his rippling muscles.

"Nice bikini Granger, really shows off your ehhh….big assets"

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at Hermione back.

"What do you want ferret"

"Well isn't it obvious, I want to use the sauna"

"Oh right" Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy then suddenly started to take off his towel.

"What in hell are you doing" shouted Hermione.

"I prefer to be in the nude Granger, you don't mind do you?"

He said in an almost chuckle.

"Well no, I was just leaving anyway"

She quickly sat up and then saw a sight she will never forget. Draco dropped his towel and Hermione didn't know what to do so, she just kind of stood there in a sort of trance. She had never seen a more gorgeous man in her entire life and now she had seen him naked twice in one day!

"Looking at the Malfoy jewels were you Granger? And by the way you are staring I take it you like what you see?

Hermione broke out of the stare.

"No actually I was wondering where everything had gone I mean that can't be the famous Malfoy jewels I have heard so much about?

Laughing her head off she walked out of the sauna leaving a very angry and quite embarrassed Draco in the heat of the sauna.

"OH…MY…GOD! I nearly jumped on him back there. Thank goodness I didn't that would be an extremely hard one to explain." She said to herself laughing.

She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her large four-poster bed.

"This year is going to be very……interesting" was her last thought before falling asleep.

BEEP BEEBY DE BEEP….. BEEP BEEBY DE BEEP

Hermione slammed her hand onto her alarm clock and fell out of bed with a loud BANG! "Ouch, that hurt" she thought. She then set out her neat uniform and gleamed with happiness looking at her head girl badge then got her shower stuff and went into the bathroom. She had forgotten all about the night before but when she opened the bathroom door it all came back to her. She shook her head and headed towards the showers. When she finished her refreshing shower she wrapped herself in a towel and headed back to her room. She then dried herself it was now time to sort this frizz ball of a hair of hers but it was all done with a simple spell that she had learned that summer. After a few easy words her frizz changed into sleek, manageable and shiny hair. Hermione looked at herself and was happy but there was this slight empty feeling she felt but the odd thing was she had no idea what it was or why she even felt it. That thought bugged Hermione all morning it really made her angry because she couldn't concentrate in class so she decided to figure out what this empty feeling was before she ended up failing. One good thing about this morning though was she wasn't in any of Draco's classes.

"Thank god I haven't seen him all morning I don't think I could look at him the same again" she laughingly thought to herself.

But that was about to change because her next class was Advanced Potions. She rushed down to the Potion Dudgeons; she wanted to get a good seat. Though when she walked in there was the one person she really didn't want to be there because as soon as she looked at Draco all she saw was him sitting there in the nude! She shook her head but the glorious image would not disappear from her mind. She had to sit all period trying not to look at him and trying not to do a really cheesy smile. When the bell rang she could not have been happier, she was almost running out of the class but Harry who had been wondering why she hadn't spoke to him all period had grabbed her arm

"Hermione how come u haven't-" but he got interrupted by Draco.

"Scarface Granger here aint got time for a little chat she has head girl duties with me" he with a smirk and with that he pulled her away up the corridor from Harry and towards their room. Hermione tried and tried to get Draco to loosen his grip but that boy was strong. When they finally got back to their room Draco said the password

"Crape Diem" and pulled her inside.

"Malfoy what do you think you are playing at! Wait we don't have Head duties, so why did you pull me up here?" Draco just stood there and yet again smiled his famous Malfoy smirk.

"What is wrong with him?" thought Hermione. Draco seemed to be getting closer and closer until he was right up merely inches away from at her face.

"Malfoy-"he cut her off by putting his finger on her soft lips.

"Shhh Granger you talk too much" smiled Draco.

His soft lips then met hers in a soft wet passionate kiss, his silky tongue slipped in and out of her mouth which made Hermione feel so unbelievably horny. Draco then pulled away with Hermione wanting more, smiled and went to his room. All Hermione could do was stand there with her mouth open. After a few minutes her mind kicked back into action.

"What just happen-I didn't do what I thought I did, did I? I could not have just made out with Malfoy" she desperately thought to herself.

She ran to her room shut the door and flew onto her bed.

"A cant believe I just done that, what was I thinking, it was thoroughly nice though, wait what am I saying, that you have the hotts for Draco, no I don't, now what am I doing, am arguing with myself, no you are just realising what was always there and I think he did too, oh my god do I have a crush on the ferret boy? And does he have one on me?"

Hermione did not know what to think was she crushing on Malfoy? Or was it just lust? She was about to go to her room when "Wait why am I going to my room? No I am going to march straight up Malfoy's door and demand to know what he was all about!" decided Hermione.

She almost army-like marched to his door and gave to two sharp loud knocks on the oak door.

"WHAT?" came the loud voice of Draco

"Open the door I want to talk to you right now!" shouted Hermione back. The door swung open and there was Draco standing there with a long smirk on his lips

"About what?" said Draco in a kind of laughing tone of voice.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about" said an annoyed Hermione.

"Step into my office then" laughed Draco.

Hermione gave him the that's not funny look.

"Draco I am just gonna say it. Why did you kiss me?" questioned Hermione.

Draco did a really cheeky smile and leaned towards her, Hermione leaned in even closer and kissed Draco softly on his lips.

"So Granger same question" smiled Draco.

"That's not fair you-I didn't mean to-you tricked- argh" shouted Hermione.

"Calm down Granger it was just a kiss" said Draco.

"Well don't do it again, OK" Hermione angrily said.

"Like you don't want me to, you know you want me and you hate that but I love it, I didn't know I got to you so much" sneered Draco.

"You don't. You just caught me off guard that's all" calmly said Hermione.

"Whatever you just keep telling yourself that darling" said Draco

"I will oh and don't me miss me too much when I am gone _darling_" laughed Hermione.

And with that she closed the door with a giant smile.

Hermione – 2 Draco – 1

Hermione woke up in a very good mood the next morning. She got up and went into the bathroom got washed and went back to her room and got dressed into her uniform. Hermione sat at her dresser and started on her hair. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait that empty feeling that I had is gone. But how could it have gone? Nothing has changed-except…..Draco" she thought.

Was Draco the one that had filled up that empty feeling Hermione had? He is the one thing Hermione didn't have. She had brains, great friends, good looks and was an all round happy person but she felt like there was always something missing. The one thing she didn't have was someone to love; yes she had Harry and Ron but they were her best friends. She wanted something more, someone else. Was Draco that someone else?.


End file.
